brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CharlesW9 - ROBLOX/Lost Islands - Deep Jungle
The Deep Jungle includes, fishing, 3 new Z-Crystals and new Pokémon!Roblox Username: CharlesW9 The Deep Jungle connects to the Lost Islands, many mysterious stories about Tess on the lost islands.....The Lost Islands contain certain places that connect together on one island! =) RIGHTS GO TO serebii.net (This Blog Page is for people that are looking for Deep Jungle) Released: v0.14.3 Requirements: Rock Smash, Rock Climb, Frost Breath,Surf UNABLE FOR RTD South: Lost Islands *'Pokémons: (Level 25 to 35)' Pokemon: Rarity: Held Item: (5%) EV Yield: Bounsweet SM.gif Cutiefly SM.gif Dewpider SM.gif Meowth-Alola SM.gif Adrenaline Orb.png|N/A Crabrawler SM.gif Wishiwashi-Solo SM.gif Bounsweet Common Grassy Seed 1 Hp Cutiefly Uncommon Honey 1 Speed Dewpider Uncommon Mystic Water 1Sp. Defense (A)Meowth Rare Quick Claw 1 Speed (10%) Formantis Rare Miracle Seed 1 Attack (05%) Crabrawler Super Rare Aspear Berry 1 Attack (1.1%) Fishing: Magikarp Common NONE 1 Speed Tentacool Common Poison Barb 1 Sp. Defense Magikarp-F XY.gif Tentacool XY.gif Finneon-M XY.gif Tentacruel XY.gif Lumineon-M XY.gif Gyarados 4.png Wishiwashi-School SM.gif Finneon Common NONE 1 Speed Tentacruel Uncommon Poison Barb 1 Sp. Defense Lumineon Uncommon NONE 1 Speed Good Rod: Gyarados Uncommon NONE 1 Speed Wishiwashi Super Rare NONE 1 Hp (1%) Rock Smash: Dwebble Common Hard Stone 1 Defense Shuckle Rare Berry Juice 1 Sp Defense, 1 Defense Z-Crystals: Dragonium Z: Touch These Buttons In Order: Fire,Water,Grass,Fire (Might Be Different) Then, a cave will open up, use surf to get into it. (Use Youtube To Guide) Bugium Z: Requires: Rock Smash, Rock Climb When you enter The Deep Jungle, go to your right and youll see a path leading you up, that is when you'll need to use rock smash and rock climb. (Use Youtube To Guide) Icium Z: Requires : Frost Breath (Obtainable in Freezing Fissure) Teach TM79 Frost Breath to a Pokemon (Snover,Lapras,Regice and More) or try to get a wild Snover with Frost Breath, then enter the Deep Jungle, go to your right, and then to your left which will lead you to a unown mystery, use Frost Breath on it and enjoy =)!THE UNOWN WORDS SPELL "A Breath Of Cold Air Shall Open The Gate To This Lair" The Max Pokedex is now 659. Items: Terrain Extender: When you enter the deep jungle, head to your right and up a path, then look behind the huge rock. TM81 X-Scissor: Head up a path, use rock climb and rock smash, then head to your right to walk pass the rock and walk your way to the TM. Evolving Pokemon: Bounsweet-Level 18-Learn Stomp (Level 29) Cutiefly-Level 25 Dewpider-Level 22 (A) Meowth-With High Friendship Formantis-DAY Level 34 Crabrawler-Evolve In Route 15 Wishiwashi-School Version at Level 20 Wild Items: Grassy Seed-Will boost Pokemon Defense when Grass Terrain is activated. Honey-Go to Route 10 and start attracting Combee's and Teddiursa's. Mystic Water-Any water move is boosted by 20% when a Pokemon is holding this item. Quick Claw-This item will allow you to attack first. Miracle Seed-Any grass move is boosted by 20% when a Pokemon is holding this item. Aspear Berry-If a Pokemon is holding this, the Pokemon can recover from being frozen. Poison Barb-Boost the power of Poison types. Hard Stone-Boost the power of Rock types. Berry Juice-Restores 20Hp to an injured Pokemon. Trivia: This is based on "Lush Jungle" in Pokemon Sun and Moon. All Z-Crystals are unguarded. This is one of the two places that gives you alolan Pokemon. There is a door leading to a volcona nearby. Tess Parents might of been the ones to cost the destroyed tent since they are explorers. Tess might be stuck in the volcono with Team Eclipse Members/Elites. There is 14 new Pokemon added to Pokemon Brick Bronze. Stay Fresh and Comment See You Next Time! =D Upcoming Future Blog Pages: Cresent Island, Decca Beach, Route 17 More: I Have Max Pokedex (659) Check My Channel (Charlie Playz 131 Subs) I hunt for wild items Im not a Shiny,Legend,HA Guy 2000 Rank at PVP Category:Blog posts